<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Onlyfans by buffylover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933608">After Onlyfans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylover/pseuds/buffylover'>buffylover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylover/pseuds/buffylover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek cheated.  A lot. Stiles left. Years later he sees him again. How will this end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390650">Derek's OnlyFans</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme">ReedMeme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on another story. You won't get most of the back history if you don't read it. This idea came to me after Chapter 13, so i don't know how they will be ending it. I just had the idea of Derek running into Stiles years after he was caught cheating, and in my mind Stiles left. I don't know how that story will end but I just wanted to do my own take on a years later situation. If you guys like this let me know and i will turn it into a multiple chapter story. Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek's scenses were on overdrive. He could hear the cheers of the crowd egging on the guys fucking into him. The stretch burned and force high pitched whimpers out of him that competed with the lower grunts of the men. The smell of musk and multiple loads filled the air. He had taken so many already and swallowed a few. He didn't remember the men's names but Jack Dixon had set up some buddies to use him in a public display at Folsom Street Fair. They were both tattooed and muscular with large cocks then felt like they were ripping him in two. He let his mind drift away for a while enjoying the freedom of all the sensations. Not having to think about anything. Just exist and lose touch with reality in the moment.</p><p>They were tucked away in a corner behind a booth advertising a porn company that had reach out to him a few years ago after finding his onlyfans. He had gotten pretty popular as a cumpig and a fairly large group of spectators had shown up just to see him. He had been on display all day with either singles or groups of guys using him and others. The area smelled so much like sex he was surprised the humans could stand it. It was driving him further and further into the area of his mind where there was only fucking. It was a primal easy space that didn't feel the empty place where Mate and Pack used to be. </p><p>He was shaken from his drifting by a hand wrapping around his hard cock making him whine into the ball gag. “Yeah. That's right, bitch. Tighten that hole for us. Ahh yeah, his walls are milking our cocks!” he was laying on one guy while facing the second. Both of them deep inside him. </p><p>The crowd erupted in sleazy cheers. “Fuck that bitch” and “Breed him” being the most common. One that made the bottom of Derek's stomach drop. “Yeah, that's my stud of a husband. Fuck that slut harder”.  The one facing him must have been the husband because he did start going harder. Derek felt his insides burn at the deeper intrusion. His healing had been making each thrust feel like the first. It was one of the reason the guys liked him so much. He was proud he could make them happy. </p><p>“Damn, I'm getting close.” The one under him grunted. “Me too.” The one on top gasped. Derek wanted to tell them he was close too but he didn't have to when his own orgasm force it's way out of him making him see stars. They both started going harder making a barely contained yell come out of him. He felt both cocks flex and then the scalding heat of them cum started to fill him. He could smell a couple people in the crowd joining their favorite performers and cumming. Some openly jacking off and shoot and others trying to hide it. The overwhelming scents made him feel drunk. He reveled in it for a couple minutes until both guys slipped out of him and he was moved with a gruff “Get off” from the guy under him. </p><p>The guys left him on the platform while they both went to clean up, the man under him disappeared into the crowd while the married performer moved off to his husband. Derek tried to not watch but his eyes and ears tracked them. The husband was attractive in a guy next door way. He opened his arms for the performer and the just held each other. Derek could hear their private conversation. “Thank you for being here. It was hot doing that in front of you.” </p><p>“My pleasure. I'm so hard I could cut glass now.” His voice was warm and teasing. Completely devoid of the stress of jealousy.  “Please tell me I get to drag you somewhere and clean your cock off?”</p><p>The performer laughs and Derek can almost smell the relief. “Of course, thank you.” He pulls his husband closer “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” The smiling husband laughs and drags the performer away. Derek can hear the honesty in their statements. </p><p>He doesn't flash his eyes and growl but it's a close thing. The ease of the couple ruining his post sex high. Not that it matters too much as he'll be dragged back to the platform to perform again in an hour or two. He moves away and sees his friend Arrin Asker watching from the group. His looks the man up and down and feels his body respond to the jock strap and extra muscle the guy has been putting on.  He can smell that Arrin has taken a couple loads of cum and had someone piss on him. The man has become his best friend since Stiles left four years ago. He had warned Derek to tell Stiles long before he was found out. But had never judged him for his needs. The man was a cumpig and had all the same needs. </p><p>“Hot scene, man. Looked intense.” Derek can smell a bit of jealousy from the man. He's not surprised since the man is never happier then when he has a raw cock inside him. He also had a new boyfriend who loved how much of a pig he was.  Derek was jealous when they were acting cute. “You going again?”</p><p>Derek's ability to go multiple times was well known in the porn industry now as was his insatiability. “Definitely. Jack and a few of his buddies are going to run a train on me.”</p><p>“Nice.” Aarin puts his arm around Derek's shoulders and they pose for some pictures from tourists. He looks around at the crowd and sees a cute brunette with shaved head. This of course makes his mind drift to Stiles. Who always is in the back of his thoughts. His mate couldn't forgive the lying and left. They had both stayed in San Francisco. He caught random remnants of Stiles' scent from time to time. He had tried to give his mate space like he asked but it turns out his mate hadn't needed time. He didn't need Derek. After a month of no calls he had tried Stiles' phone but it was showing the number was not in use. A call to Stiles' dad hadn't gone well either. The sheriff had been furious that Derek had saved the video and put in where Stiles could see. His mate had cut ties with his father as well. A day later a letter came from Scott informing him he was no longer in the Beacon Hills pack and would not be welcome in the territory. Derek was officially an omega. He was still safe as he was in a big city but he wasn't welcome in any local pack. He figured Stiles reached out and got to them first. His mate was vicious when he wanted to be. Jack and the others from the theatre had recovered from Stiles' attack, but it had been hard.</p><p>He wondered if he was imagining things when he got a strong scent of Stiles/Mate on the air. He turn around quickly and scanned around. He couldn't see him but the scent kept coming. It wasn't a missed meeting. His mate was here! “Whoa man. You ok?” Aarin put his hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and began moving around the area. The scent got weaker and he wanted to howl. He pushed people out of the way and went in the other direct. The scent got stronger. There were too many people and he couldn't focus. He closed his eyes to let his ears go over the group. There, he found it. And wanted to scream at what he was hearing from his beautiful mate's mouth. </p><p>“Let's find a cute tourist to spit roast and then double fuck. Then you can bend me over and knot me all night.” Stiles voice is dripping excitement and lust. “I've been topping you all week. You need to be a good husband and knot me. I have needs too.”</p><p>Derek can't pick out the response as he only seems to be able to focus on Stiles but he opens his eyes and moves through the crowd and sees his mates back. His wearing his hair longer now. It looks perfect on the young man. He's clearly been working out. His boyish body giving way to a solid mans body with a good amount of muscle. There are a number of magical looking tattoos running down the center of his spine and Derek aches to kiss each one. The man standing next to Stiles is bigger. But there is a natural look to him that clearly says he's fit but doesn't live at the gym. The man is taller then Derek and fucking handsome. Derek wants to punch his face. Both are wearing jeans and leather harnesses. Stiles looks completely at ease. The worse part is Derek recognizes the man. His name is Cody and he's the son of a local Alpha. Fuck. </p><p>“So, who do you think looks good? Other then me, of course.” Cody leans into his mate and nuzzles his  cheek. Derek growls low in his chest. “How about the guy over there that looks a bit like Scott? He's hot.”</p><p>“Eww, don't bring up my brother while I have a hardon. But yeah, he's hot. I'm in.” Stiles wonders off while the other wolf slaps him on the ass to a huff of laughter between the two and a murmur of “Love you, Mischief”. Derek is furious and growls again. </p><p>The wolf turns his head and meets his eyes with a quick golden flash and a surprised look that turns into a resigned almost tired expression. He nods off to the side and starts walking to a less populated corner while taking his phone out and tapping something out. They meet in a corner. “Hale, how are you doing? This isn't going to be a fight is it?”</p><p>Derek can barely contain himself. “What are you doing here? With my mate?”</p><p>“Ah, you mean my mate. We've been married two years. He's well, by the way.” Cody's face remains calm but Derek can hear his heart beating faster then normal. Then it hits him. The smell. Stiles' cum and piss all over the wolf. Cody must see it on Derek's face cause he smiles wide. “Yeah. He marked me this morning with his piss and cum. Turns out I like almost all the same stuff you did. I just included him in the discussion like a fucking adult.”</p><p>“He wouldn't. I would have known if he liked that.” Derek growled at the wolf. He knows he lied and gave into feeling good with others. But he would have know if Stiles would have wanted all of it. He had tried to push the limits with Stiles when they started dating but was always shut down. </p><p>“Well, again, we talked about it like grown ups. Although I must thank you. Turns out he probably never would have found out he gets off on the cuckolding fantasy without watching those videos of you. We've had a couple hot sessions where he watches and I fuck guys. But the rule is I can't fuck guys that actively disrespect and are mean to him, like you did. How did you deal with that? Having guys be so mean to him? Oh, and did you really say on camera while sucking he TA  that you didn't like sucking his cock? Because I can't understand that. He's a solid seven inches and tastes like happiness and joy to me.” Cody's tone starts reasonable and ends biting and cruel. Each new sentence fees like a stab into Derek's core.  </p><p>The tension between them keeps building and Derek knows he can't take the wolf in a fight when Cody's phone beeps. “Ah, Mischief is getting back to me. Ohh, nice. The cute is in so I have to leave. What's your contact information? He wants it in case he ever wants to call you for closure.” </p><p>He gives his information and hopes Stiles will us it. “You told him you saw me?”</p><p>“Of course. I don't lie to him. I figured I'd take you aside so you didn't ruin his day and make a scene. Maybe shift and get all of us into trouble. And now he got to make his own decision about what he wanted to do, unlike all those times you took away choice from him. Ok, so I'm gonna go share a boy with my husband and then knot him over and over until he forgets you exist.”</p><p>The wolf starts to move away and Derek doesn't want the conversation to end. If it ends then there is no hope of seeing Stiles today. “He doesn't like that. He's not kinky like that. I tried.”</p><p>The other wolf actually huffs out a laugh. “Do you actually believe that? He went looking for a dead body and got wrapped up in a world of werewolves and monsters. Being kinky is one of the most boring things about him. And yes, he does.  But I never just knotted him and expected him to enjoy it. He was a virgin and a teen when you met. We talk about our sexual needs and wants, like fucking adults. I let him know as a were that knotting was a sign of trust and really increased our sexual pleasure. He let me use toys on him until he was used to it, then we did it. And he loved it. It's like you read a badly written book on how to date and just ran with it. God. All you had to do was ask him and you could have had everything.”</p><p>Derek would have preferred the wolf to just punch him. It would hurt less. He starts to make nearly inaudible whines that make the taller wolf smile. “Bye Derek. Have a good day.”</p><p>Derek is left with the fading scent of his mate and fights the urge to follow after and see Stiles. But he knows he would lose that fight and anger Stiles even more. He goes back to his booth and gets ready for his next show. He needs to forget again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles has a good time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so i decided to make this a multi chapter fic. It's going to be heavy in the porn. Not too many feelings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles watched as Cody bounced their new boy on his huge cock facing Stiles riding his mate reverse cowboy style. Stiles was about 7.5 inches but thick while Cody was 9 but not as thick. He liked his size. After Derek's comment on Brody's video saying he was small he had actually done research, he was well above average for guys. He was good with his size now. Time heals all hurts and all that. </p><p>“Come on Mischief. He's already gotten a load in him. He's so wet.” Cody's eyes are flashing a bit, the golden light is beautiful to Stile. The boy, Chris, really did look like Scott. </p><p>Stiles moved in close and kissed him. Pulling back he looked down where his husband was connected to the man. “You ready for us both. Ready to be bred deep?”</p><p>The man was hard as a rock. Clearly enjoying being used by both of them. Thank god for the perverts in San Francisco. It was perfect. He whined. “Please. I need more. More cum. More fucking.”</p><p>That was all the consent Stiles needs. Kissing Chris deeply to help cover the noise, he puts his slicked cock by his husbands he starts pushing in and doesn't stop until he's hilt deep. Feeling his husbands cock tightly clamped next to his in that tight wet heat makes him moan into their boys mouth. His moan fights with a strangled yelp. Looking down at his mate he flexes his cock making his mate growl and give a near feral smile. They both start to alternate their thrusts forcing sweet little pained noises from Chris' mouth. They laugh a little and start going harder. Stiles feels the precum leaking on his stomach and makes a quick jab into the man. Using the slickness as lube he reaches in between and starts to jack the man off while they take him apart with their cocks. He can tell from how tight Chris is getting the he won't last long. Meeting Cody's glowing eyes they start to thrust together and hard. Chris screams as they both pound into him and glenches forcing them both over the edge. Feeling his mates cum start to cover his inside the man makes Stiles groan long and loud. </p><p>They hold and pet the man until he falls down off their cocks. Stiles falls forward into the arms of his mate. They pull Chris into them to make sure he's ok. Aftercare is important. They offer the guest bed to him for the night but he plans on meeting his friends for an after party. You gotta love when Folsom is in swing. It never ends. The both kiss him as he leaves the condo and grabs an Uber. They hold hands as they start to walk back to their bedroom. The smell of sex in the air must be nearly overwhelming for Cody since it's driving Stiles nuts. </p><p>He runs down the hall and takes a flying leap into their bed. He doesn't even bounce when he feels Cody's weight pinning him down. The wolf growling in his ear. “Running from a predator. You know better than that. It just makes them chase.”</p><p>The vibrations of the words cause a shiver to go down his spine and make him arch his back into Cody's body. “Oh no. whatever shall I do? Don't ravish me.”</p><p>They both laugh and before Stiles finishes his husband mouth is buried into his ass turning him to jelly. He hates the part of his mind that is still thinking about Derek from earlier and is comparing the two wolves. Cody is enjoying himself far more then Derek did or at least feels that Cody is far more enthusiastic about it. After a few minutes Stiles can feel how wet his is and Cody pulls him up onto all fours. Glancing back his heart starts to beat faster. Cody has let his teeth and eyes out. It makes him seem like a wild creature. Moving his gaze down his body he sees his cock. The base is already swelling a little. Stiles shudders as he knows that's going to feel so good going in and out of him. </p><p>“Mmm, my dirty little mate, needing me to wreck that pretty pink hole. Such a slut.” Cody shoves a heavily lubed thumb into him making him gasp. Pulling down on his hole to open it, Stiles can feel the cold air on it, he pours warmed coconut oil down onto it. “Gotta get you nice and wet to really open you up. Gonna knot you so good.”</p><p>His mate is growling around all the words. He loves it when his mate gets so turned on he can't really talk correctly. He braces himself as Cody moves up and the wolf must be pre-draining pain away cause he only moans as the wolf's cock is buried down in one thrust. The the swelling at the hilt popping in and making them both practically howl. He tries to arch his back and pull away but is held in the position but the supernatural strength. There is no escaping it. “Fucking perfect hole. Such a needy bitch needing my knot. Feel his cum in you, you filthy slut.”</p><p>The words have the desired affect and go straight to his cock. He can feel the precum leaking out. Cody must smell it as he pulls out and slams back in with a totally animal sounding growl. He feels like a need bitch. Crave the knot that is filling and getting bigger with each pull out and it. He can feel his rim  near tearing and thinks he might be crying but his cock keeps leaking more and he can hear his voice begging from more, please more. He does scream as he feels the full knot push its way in with a force that actually picks him up and moves him up the bed. He clamps down on the knot and is losing it as his shoots all over the bed under him. The heat from Cody's cum starts to sear its was deep into him. The wolf falling forward and grunting in his ear. “That's right, bitch. Milk my knot. Make your mate feel good. That's all your good for.”</p><p>He squeezes down again which earns him a growl and a couple more burning volley's of cum inside him. Cody reaches around him and starts to jack his cock. He whines at the overstimulation and moans “stop, it's too much” but this mate ignores it and grinds his knot just a little deeper. The combination forces another orgasm out of the human and he feels everything get fuzzy as he's moved into a more comfortable position by the wolf. </p><p>Cody reaches over and they interlink their fingers. The wolf kisses over his mating bite on his shouder and happy growls. “Mine.”</p><p>Squeezing his hand. “Mine too.”</p><p>He can feel the smile against his skin while they wait for Cody's knot to get soft enough to come out. Cody looks a little cocky as he slowly pulls it out. Looking down at their connection. He rubs his cum around the rim and then moves it up and licks if off. They kiss and Stiles can taste the seed on his lips. The fall back together exhausted and sated. He never felt this comfortable or debauched after sex with Derek. The broody wolf never took him to these darker places. He's thankful Cody has. He's thankful of almost everything Cody and he have built together. </p><p>The next morning he wakes up to his mate sliding into him slowly. “Fuck, didn't you get enough last night?”</p><p>“Never. Never get enough of you.” Cody says from behind him. They are spooning tightly. “Always want more of you.”</p><p>He looks back and kisses his mate. He gets hard feeling the slick cock sliding in and out. “Fuck baby. The smell of all my cum in you. So fucking hot.” He starts to do quick short thrusts that make Stiles eyes cross. He feels the jets of cum as Cody climaxes. He pulls Stiles close, still hard and deep inside him, their tongues dance with each other as they passionately kiss. They stay locked like this until Stiles mind drifts. The rogue thought of Derek floats back to the surface. He wonders how the dark haired wolf looked. </p><p>He can feel Cody's smile against his shoulder. “Someone is thinking deep thoughts. What's up?”</p><p>“I just had a stray thought. I wonder how Derek looked?” He had made a promise to his husband that he would never lie. He could have said he didn't want to talk about it and Cody would have left it alone. But he does want to know.</p><p>“Hmm. He looked good. Leather harness. Covered in sweat and cum. He looked completely fuckable.” The words make his stomach feel uneasy but also go straight to his cock and make it throb. Cody pulls out of him and then the wolf's hand is wrapping around his cock. Oh god he's using his cum as lube. He's rolled onto is back and Cody is mounting him. Sliding ass down on Stiles. There is no better feeling in the world then being balls deep in his husband. Stiles reaches out and starts jacking his husbands cock while he's riding him. “You could tell he had been bred over and over that day. I could see the cum leaking out of his wrecked hole. You could smell the pussy on him too. He must have ridden some girls too. Probably bred them deep too.  Dick barely contained in his jock strap. Fucking stud.”</p><p>His mates waxing eloquence about his ex has the desired affect and he is arching up into the wolf harder and harder. He found after many many times going back to Derek's videos over the years he had a very disturbing cuckolding fetish. Cody was clearing playing into to since it's making Stiles hard enough to smash a diamond. He angles his next thrust and slams up into Cody's prostate. Stiles lets a feral smile out as Cody's voice gets breathy and higher pitched. “Would have felt so good to bend him over and add my load to his slutty hole.”</p><p>He he rapid thrusts up into his mate and is surprised when he feels the first of many jets of cum shooting between them. He deep breaths and keeps thrusting until his mate is done. Shoving his mate off him and pushing his face down and arching his ass up he spits on the the wolfs hole and shoves back in hard. “Mm, Like that? You would have mounted him like that?”</p><p>His mate must still be overly sensitive because he goes sub-vocal and keeps making pained whimpering noises and thrashing his head back and forth. The tight heat was driving Stiles crazy and he started to thrust has hard as he could. Proud of his staying power he keeps the hard steady pace until he can see glimmers of gold in his mates eyes. Know he was making his mate lose control he lets himself relax and cum. Falling forward he shouts “Mine” as he starts to shoot. Biting down hard on Cody's shoulder. All he can hear is the rush of his on heartbeat and a high pitch animals noise coming from under him. He feels his mates hold flutter around his cock as the wolf orgasms again. </p><p>He stays on top of Cody for a while as they both come down from the highs. He unlocks his mouth from the mans shoulder and gently kisses the areas he can reach. The wolf recovers quicker. “ So I should talk about your ex more often?”</p><p>They both burst out laughing and the shaking causes Stiles to slip out of his mate. “Ahh. Dick. Yeah, that was hot.”</p><p>They lay together and kiss for a while until they shower and get dressed. Stiles walks into the kitchen and finds Cody making breakfast. He's wearing a superman shirt. Stiles looks down a just shakes his head. He's wearing a batman shirt. “We're geeks.:</p><p>“Geeks rule the world baby.:” He laughs and hands Stiles a plate of pancakes. “You're the one who lusted after our new tv for a month after we got it.”</p><p>“I can't help it. It's how I am.” They sit and eat. He marvels for a quick moment about how easy they are with each other. That rogue thought of Derek comes again. How even at their happiest they never really got to this point in the relationship. It was intense, yes, but never really comfortable. Never really fun. He had hoped when school was over they would have been able to find this. When they were both better. But they never did get that chance. It all went bad.</p><p>“Those are some deep thoughts on your face.” His husband and mate said looking at him. He knew exactly what Stiles was thinking about. “How about we get rid of those thoughts? Hmm. Smash bros or Schitt's Creek?”</p><p>“Smash bros.” He tackles his man and the roll down the sofa and play video games for a couple hours. Only getting up to grab more snacks and drinks. </p><p>When they are laying next to each other and Stiles feels completely relaxed his Mate brings it back up. “So, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Why did I marry a therapist?” He smiles affectionately at the beautiful wolf. “Fine, yes. I wanna know. Did Derek really look that good? Did he really smell that much like cum? Did you really want to mount him right then and there? And am I an idiot for caring?”</p><p>“Well, you married my because I'm hot and you love my knot.” Cody says with an arrogant smile. Stiles sticks his tongue out at him. “Yes, he really did look that good and really did smell that much like cum. Yes, if I wasn't married to you and feel a great deal of rage slash pity and some thankfulness for him, I would have mounted and added my cum to his hole. But no, you are not an idiot. You were married and in lvoe. It's your first love and you never really get over it. No matter how much it hurt you, it also helped form you. So no. curiosity is normal. You loved him and he loved you. He fucked up royally but you still loved it. And after all, if he hadn't fucked up as much as he did, I never would have met you. So yeah. I would have fucked him if I didn't have you.”</p><p>He tries to not picture it but it's there. His husband riding and knotting his ex husband. It sends a tingle straight to his cock. His husbands smirk lets him know that the wolf can smell it. A were trying to manipulate another were would have found it relatively easy to get Derek turned on and frustrated. He learned from the mating manual that weres had insanely high sex drives and appetites. They tended to be bisexual and have a fairly kinky streak. At least the born ones. Derek and a he had gone weeks without sex. Derek would have been easy prey to another sexy were. And that's what he was. Stiles just wishes he had opened up. </p><p>He feels his mate wrap his arms around him. “I know. It's a lot. I can smell how turned on and sad you are at the same time.”</p><p>“How are you so calm about this?” he mumbles into his shoulder. He smiles at the still dark bruise from his bite earlier. His marks on Cody's body always healed slowly. The wolf liked seeing them. </p><p>“Because I knew the day that you felt comfortable enough to showed his videos to me one very special thing.” Cody pulls just far enough away to look him in the eye. “Derek  Hale was never going to be a threat to us.”</p><p>“I love you.” He pulls Cody back and they hold each other. </p><p>“I love you too. But I have to go to work for a couple hours and so do you.” The wolf laughs and moves to be bedroom.  A couple minutes he comes back looking far too professional for a man who had been in a three way the night before. “Just let me know before you see him. I wanna mark you with my cum and piss. So he knows exactly who you belong to.”</p><p>Fuck. Now he's going to be working with a hardon for the first hour. Damn his mate was a kinky fucker. He was perfect. “Deal. And it's not like I would meet him without wearing the 'Property of Cody' tag.”</p><p>They exchange a heated kiss and part ways. Stiles goes into his office and pulls up a porn to watch. He needs to be able to focus. He'll send his mate a pic of the mess to motivate him to come home faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles meet up after a years apart. Derek is shocked to find how okay Stiles is now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I originally wanted this to be a dump on Derek fic but that takes a lot of emotional toil and I'm happy now. So this is going to be far more happy. But mostly Stiles happiness. I'm also changing the tone of Jack Dixon to make him more a mentor to Derek and not a sleaze because I've met him a few time and some of my friends are close to him and in real life he's a sweet guy. So Derek lied about Stiles being ok with all the stuff he was doing. </p><p>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was getting ready for work. He still did construction as his day job and porn on the side. It paid well but was not always consistent and his onlyfans made decent money but not a lot. He was finishing his breakfast when the guy he had over last night is walking out of his room. “I'm going to work. You should get dressed and head out.”</p><p>“Ah, don't be like that. Where is the cum hungry sub who begged me to come over?” He's smiling in a cocky way that usually makes Derek weak and want to go back to bed but he's been off for the past couple weeks. Seeing Stiles made everything feel different. </p><p>“He's going to be late for work.” He mumbles to the man. </p><p>“Ok. I get that.” He moves fast and has a hand on the back of Derek's neck. “You doing to invite me over again tonight, pup? Need some more load?”</p><p>He nods his head. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>The man laughs and heads to the door. Derek feels sexually satisfied but wishes he could cuddle with someone today. The man had fucked him a couple times then rolled over to the other side of the bed. Derek missed being held. He would normally call Jack but he is away for a couple days on an escorting trip. He hadn't escorted in a while but was thinking about reactivating his online profile again. The money was fun but the sex was usually pretty bad. He sends a couple texts to guys who are into daddy/son play. They usually liked to cuddle after wards. </p><p>Work is pretty good. He fell into a good routine and was working on tiling a kitchen when he checks out his phone. <br/>“Hey Derek. This is Stiles.”</p><p>His hands get sweaty and he can't think. </p><p>“Cody gave me your number. Would you like to get a drink?”</p><p>His hand is shaking as he responses with a yes. </p><p>“Awesome. Eagle at 7pm?” </p><p>He sends another yes and puts his phone away not wanting to send the wrong thing. His day goes quickly by and he's home getting ready. He's feeling overwhelmed and wants to gain some balance. He sends Jack a text telling him what's going on and to get back to him when he can. He needs to cum before he goes to meet Stiles. He doesn't want to be hard the whole time. Tempting fate he pulls up a porn on his computer. The one of him and Noah. He takes his cock out and oils it up. Rubbing up and down as he watches his cock on screen slide into the father of is ex husband he moans at the memory of the scents coming off Noah. The man smelled so much like Stiles it had been easy to fuck him. His mate had been slow to accept a sexual relationship when they started dating he had kept fucking the man. The two of them on screen are going faster and faster. He watches Noah's face as he shoves his knot into the older man.  Arching his back he shoots four big shots up onto his chest. He wipes the cum around but doesn't wipe it off. He wants to smell like cum if Stiles brings the new wolf. </p><p> </p><p>Going to the bar he says hi to a couple guys he knows and gets a beer, drops a couple drops of wolfsbane into the pint and downs it fast. The place is comfortable. Some guys in jeans and others in leather. It's a good crowd today. He had done a couple shows here and is surprised Stiles picked it since he never seen him there but the scent of Stiles had lingered in the bar a few times. He is on his second spiked beer when he hears Stiles greeting people down the street. He fights every impulse to run out and see him. </p><p>His mate finally walks into the bar. He looks better now then he did in a leather harness. Simply in jeans and a tee shirt. His body had settled from being the willowy but strong boy Derek had known into a solid man. The shoulders a bit broader and easily thirty pound more of muscle. He filled out the tee shirt very well. Stiles scans the bar and when their eyes meet Derek wants to howl. Every instinct he has is screaming to go to his mate. Stiles breaks the stare first and nods to the bar, he walks over and orders a beer. Time goes slowly as he watches his mate get his drink and walk over. The scent hits him before Stiles does. His mate had been bred deeply and pissed on. It goes directly to his cock and he's rock hard by the time Stiles sits down. The little smirk on the mans face shows he knows exactly what the scent is doing to Derek. </p><p>“Hey.” Stiles sits in front of him. “How are you doing?”</p><p>Stiles looks good. Comfortable. There is a calm about him that he can't remember Stiles having when they were last together. Like he know who he is more. It's damn near mouth watering. </p><p>“I'm good.” He responds. He's not sure what to say. He sips his beer. “You?”</p><p>“Good. Had a good day. Gym, then work, then stuff. Now I'm here.” Stiles blushes a bit at the work 'stuff'. He should have said 'got marked by my a werewolf'. Derek wants to challenge the fucker and take Stiles away. But he bets Stiles would just kill him. </p><p>“Smells like it.” He doesn't whine. </p><p>Stiles breaks into a huge grin. “Sorry. But my mate asked me to. And it felt so good I couldn't say no.” Stiles isn't lying. Being knotted and marked by his mate felt good. Derek feels like someone kicked his nuts. “So, how's Cora? I haven't heard from her in years. She took your side in the break up.”</p><p>It's not said with malice. “She's good. She's with a pack in Washington. She met a guy who was born in to a back there. They moved there a couple years ago. She's happy.”</p><p>Derek doesn't say that she did actually take Stiles side in the break up but he was her only brother left. So she forgave him. “That's good. I'm glad she's doing well. I miss her sometimes.”</p><p>Derek takes a deep breath. He's been wanting to know for a while about Noah. He stammers a little. “How's your dad? I reached out a couple times a week for a while after you left. I wanted to see how you were and he told me to never call him again.”</p><p>He wondered what had happened to the man who had said he loved him but could never be with him really. Stiles smells sad for a second then takes a drink of his own beer. “He's ok. He's doing private security now. Small town in Oregon.”</p><p>“How?” He's shocked to hear that the Sheriff left his job and moved further away from Stiles. Or maybe it's not so shocking after what they did together. </p><p>“Yeah. I wasn't my best self after I left you. Ace and I fought. Lydia helped. He would have beaten the shit of of me even more had she not be there. I was running on rage for a while.” Stiles doesn't smell angry. He smells ashamed. “I emailed every prosecuting attorney in the county the video of you two with a question attached, if he fucked this suspect I wonder what he withheld from all your trials. Knowing how competitive lawyers are, I knew they would be out for his blood. He had to resign before he was arrested. To keep things quiet he got to keep his pension but had to leave the job. The position in Oregon was the only one he could find.”</p><p>Stiles looks away and Derek can almost see an echo of the sweet teenager he fell in love with but it's gone a second later. Replaced by a self assured man who is hitting every button Derek has.  Stiles looks him in the eye and there is only confidence. “I lashed out a lot. I forgave myself for it and I forgave him eventually. What I did does not define me. I was a wounded and while wounded I reacted. I won't forget it but hanging on to that anger was only really hurting me.”</p><p>Derek wants to drop to his knees and bare his neck to his mate. He aches for it. This is a Stiles without any of the issues that he felt tearing at him when they were married. No second guessing. It's a good look on the man. The scent of his mate is overwhelming to him now. “I'm glad you seem to be ok with him. I always worried.”</p><p>Stiles smirks a little and with the rapid change he remembers jokes. “You could have reached out more to him. I think you would have been better with a Daddy like him.”</p><p>He blushes a bit. They had done many of those scenes but had never filmed them. It must show on his face. “Oh, he was your Daddy? Nice. Good to know I'll be able to pull if off some day.”</p><p>Derek is so confused. “How can you be soo..?”</p><p>“Well, years and years of therapy. That's actually how I met Cody.” Stiles waves a hand at Derek's angry face. “No, he wasn't my therapist. He just worked at the same office. They new about supernatural issues so I didn't have to edit anything. I could actually be fully honest so I could heal. I came to a lot of hard but fulfilling truths. Some I had even hid from myself in my anger.”</p><p>“What did you find?” He's scare to ask but does anyway. </p><p>“Many things. So many thing. You weren't the reason we didn't work out.” Stiles sounds calm and smells content. “I made as many mistakes as you. I knew I should have read that fucking manual an didn't. Me the research pro. Didn't research you. I knew I shouldn't have married you. I knew it. I was a teen and had no fucking business getting married before I knew who the hell I was. It wasn't your fault alone because I knew going in that there was no rational way we, after everything that happened to you and me, could have possibly been mentally healthy enough to have a relationship where we were able to communicate effectively and honestly. It just wasn't going to happen. You didn't help with the cheating but we were a dumpster fire from the start. I forgave you and myself for that a long time ago.”</p><p>Derek wants to cry. He had carried so much pain thinking that his mate hated him. He had seen the rage in his mate as he was leaving. Seeing Stiles like this makes him happier then he thought he could be again. This Stiles is more attractive then he's found a man in a while.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Stiles signals to the bartender for another round. “You're welcome. Not like I think you're blameless. But I don't hate you.”</p><p>Derek eyes fill with tears. His mate doesn't hate him. Watching the playful smile on Stiles face sends a surge of blood straight to his cock. This self assured man has the sweet gentle beauty he fell for but with a strong edge to everything. The server comes and drops off their drinks. Stiles cheers him. “So I know you're still doing porn. Are you still doing construction?”</p><p>He holds up his hands that still have a bit of construction dust on them. “Yeah, it's a good way to keep fit and I'm actually pretty good at it. I have a talent for tile and flooring.”</p><p>Stiles smile is warm and open. Derek wants to lay his head on Stiles lap and just let him smile down at him. “That's great. I know you enjoyed that. You were always good with your hands.”</p><p>Derek's face breaks into a real smile. He can smell that Stiles still appreciates his smile. “Yeah, I'm happy with it. Wait, how did you know I still do porn?”</p><p>“Cody told me you were at a porn sites booth at Folsom. I figured you must still be one of their stars.” Stiles laughs. “Plus, cody and I still watch a lot of porn. We like group scenes. You do a lot of them. So we come across them from time to time.”</p><p>Derek is confused since Stiles doesn't smell upset. If he saw Stiles in a porn he'd be upset. But Stiles smells a little turned on. “Why aren't you upset by that?”</p><p>“Well, for one, when we're watching porn together I really don't look at the faces of the guys too much, unless it's the bottom. It's fun to watch the bottoms face while he's getting pounded.” Stiles words go to his cock and make it leak more precum.  It makes him a little off as he does take professional pride in the scenes he's done. There is a talent and skill to it. “ Oh, did you mean why am I not upset about seeing you fuck anymore. I'm happy. I have an amazing husband and a good life. Seeing you isn't great. But it doesn't wreck me anymore.”</p><p>Stiles takes a deep drink. “ It's porn. It's a fantasy. It's about getting release. Hell, I jacked off to most of your videos right after we broke up. I thought it was cuase I missed you. But it took me a long time to realize that the you in those videos was part of you. But not all of you. That you doing that to them didn't mean what we did wasn't meaningful or sexy. And that a lot of those kinks are things that make me hard.  I'm ok with knowing you do that now. You used sex as therapy. I used actual therapy. I just wish we had been more adult and not been so stupid.”</p><p>The scent of arousal is getting stronger. Derek didn't know that Stiles had watched his videos after they broke up. He wonders which one is was his favorite. He had wanted so much to open himself up to Stiles while he had the chance. He had craved so many things he had never told Stiles about. Never really let himself think about needing. Knowing that the new wolf had knotted him was driving him nuts. He wishes he had begged the boy to allow him to do it. “You seem so content. I didn't make you feel that. Do you still think of me?”</p><p>“Of course I do. You were my first love.” Stiles down the rest of his drink. Derek is thankful the alcohol is making him brave enough to ask Stiles questions and the the alcohol is making his chatting mate even chattier. “You never really get over your first love. But what I have with Cody is so much more. I have the wolf of my dreams. His knot and mark on my body. I get all the kinks you can think up. I've seen your videos. They're all there. But he's also one of my best friends. He gets me in ways you never did. Because I wasn't done becoming who I am now. You never had the chance to meet the real me. And I never knew the real you. Cody does.”</p><p>Derek's stomach flips at Stiles words. “Why couldn't we have had that?”</p><p>“I wasn't open to it because I didn't know myself well enough to be able to do that.” Stiles had down his second beer. “Being in an open relationship like Cody and I have takes an incredible amount of talking. Open, honest and completely unfiltered communication. And we, never ever had that. You were too damaged by your past to know how to open up, or even that you had to open up. And I was too young and inexperienced to know how to ask you to open up. Like I said. Dumpster fire.”</p><p>Stiles gets up and walks over to get another drink. He must be feeling the emotions too much since he orders a shot and downs it quickly. Derek waits for his mate to return when Stiles phone goes off. Stiles picks up and Derek wants to yell. Holding the phone out it's a video call. “Hey baby. How are you doing?”</p><p>Derek doesn't want to listen in but every instinct in him focuses on his mate. He hears Cody's voice. It's oddly breathy and he can hear a light moaning in the backgroud with the unmistakeable thud of flesh on flesh. “Hey baby. I'm good. Just having a little fun while you're out with the ex.”</p><p>Stiles moves so no one can see the screen. “Holy shit, baby. Is that Adam? Fuck, show me where you're in him. That's beautiful.”</p><p>The scent of Stiles' arousal floods Derek's nose and he almost whines as how hard his cock becomes. The base starts to swell and he wants to knot. The wolf must have started fucking harder cause the bottom's moaning got louder. Begging. Stiles face looked transfixed and he could see the outline of his mates cock become pronounced in his pants. He didn't remember it being so big. “Yeah, I thought I should keep busy while you were out with your past mate. Does he look as fuckable as I said he did?”</p><p>The bottom squils a bit from a forceful thurst. Derek has begone to pant a bit. He looks away so Stiles won't see him staring. “Yes baby. He does. I always regretted that he never let me fuck his ass. From all those vids I bet it would feel like heaven.”</p><p>Derek wants to pass out. He wanted Stiles to top but could never ask. “I can hear how turned on you are baby. But maybe since you're with such a hot stud I should make you save that for me. Maybe you should head down into the basement. You know it's dark there and has all those fuck dark corners and glory holes. Maybe you should come home with a fresh load for me to eat out of you then knot you full of me again.”</p><p>Stiles is making little whimper sounds that are driving Derek nuts. “I just ordered another fucking beer.”</p><p>“Oh, well I guess you're going to have to go back and keep talking with him.” Stiles is glaring at the phone. “He'll have to sit there and know all the lust he can smell is mine.”</p><p>“Still marking your territory. Such a needy wolf.” Stiles tone is teasing but loving. Derek wishes he would sound like that talking to him. “Fine, I'm gonna go and be a good boy. Then be a slut for you, my love.”</p><p>“Love you too, Mate.” Cody ends the call and Stiles looks around. But this is a leather bar so no one really notices his erection but Derek.</p><p>Stiles walks back with a red face but seems completely happy at the embarrassment. Placing a beer in front of Derek. “So I'm going to act like you didn't hear any of that.”</p><p>“Who was your mate fucking?” He ignores Stiles request. “You guys are really that open?”</p><p>“We have a couple regulars but yes. We don't date others but we are allowed to fuck who we want with some limitations.” Stiles take a deep drink and keeps giving off that overwhelming scent of lust. It is driving Derek insane.  </p><p>“What limits do you have?” He's leaning in desperate to fit within the limits. </p><p>“We both enjoy a good humiliation scene, some fun cuckolding, but no one, absolutely no one who actually disrespects our marriage.” His tone is pointed clearly talking about Brody. “Everyone we play with understands that Cody comes first. He's my husband and mate. I marked him as deeply as he marked me. They are always second to him”</p><p>Derek feels hurt flash deep inside him. But he doesn't let it show on his face. He have never asked Stiles to mark him. He had assumed his sweet teenager didn't want to when he never offered. By the time he realized Stile hadn't read the manual he was already cheating. Appeasing his baser instincts by letting other men mark him with piercing and tattoos and cum. “What the hell did you do to Brody? All he ever said was you ruined his life.”</p><p>Stiles looks like his mischievous youth and has a menacing smile. “Yeah. He I lashed out at too. Did you know his father is a conservitive congressman from Arkansa and that he was engaged to the daughter of his biggest financial backer who was a pastor at a big church?  Cause I didn't know that. I sent him fiancee a bunch of his videos telling her that the dark haired submissive was my husband and that she should get out before it was too late. She actually thanked me. His parents disowned him.”</p><p>“That can't be it.” Derek pushes since Brody had refused to ever do a scene with him again. So it must have been bad.</p><p>“I got him fired from the University.” Stiles downs the rest of his beer. And glares a bit at Derek. “I went to the head of the department and showed them your video. You know the one were you said you didn't like sucking my small dick to thousands of people. Ass, you're only a little longer then me and I'm just as thick. From how many times he called me a loser who would never really pass I figured he was messing with my grades. They regraded my work and I got an A. They set me up with financial aid and student housing super quick.”</p><p>Derek wants to reach across and comfort his mate. He knew Brody was a dick. It was one of the reasons he was able to hit so many buttons with Derek. But he thought the TA wouldn't have messed with his husbands grade. He's impressed with his mates viciousness. He listens to Stiles take a deep breath and start to smell like lust again. He must be thinking about his wolf and what he's about to do. “Thanks for meeting me. I did enjoy this Derek. Keep in touch.  I mean that. The three of us can hang out sometime. Cody's always looking for more wolves to hangout with.”</p><p>Derek wants to tackle his mate and make him stay but he accepts Stiles' hug and shudders a little at the feel of his mates hard cock against his leg. Then before he can stop him Stiles is walking to the back area that you only really know how to get to if you already know how to get there. He waits a couple beats and follows. The bartender shoots him a knowing smile. Derek had spent many nights in the basement taking and giving loads. It's dark with a low red light. He's not sure how the humans can make anything out. He follows the scent of Stiles but keeps back. He listens to his mate tell some guy to follow him into the adjoining booth area. Stiles leads and doesn't see Derek watching. The guy Stiles picks is hot in a frat boy type of way. Stiles closes his door and before the guy can go into his booth Derek stops him and motions for him to leave. He's glad he's scary looking. The booths are small with porn playing on low res screens. The place smells of multiple loads of cum. It adds to the intoxication of the beers. There is a low circle cut in the walls and he hears Stiles “Come one. I'm ready.”</p><p>He moves down and hopes Stiles isn't looking but he's greeted by his mates beaufitul ass. Moving in he licks a little and spits directly into Stiles' hole. His boy moans. Standing quickly he drops his pants and frees his cock. Stiles was right. He was big and thick. Letting a big glob of spit on the tip he moves his cock into the opening and finds Stiles wet hole. Jabbing quickly he pops in and reveals in the tight heat. His wolf is howling over and over in his head and it takes all his control not to let it out. He maintains a steady push until his legs are pushed against the edge of the opening. He wants to go deeper but can't. He pulls out and pushes back in. He can hear Stiles giving little moans and filthy words that make his wolf growl in pride. “So big. Fuck so full. So deep. So good.”</p><p>Grabbing onto handles meant for this purpose he uses the leaverage to start really pounding. The booths are soon full of the combined scent and Derek feels little tears come to his eyes. He hasn't felt this happy in years. He can't remember the last time his den smelled like their combined scents. He shifts a little and feels his teeth getting longer and face shift. It feels so good to just keep pounding into the perfect heat of his mate. He's not going to last long when he grunts out “gonna cum soon” he smiles as he hears his mate begging to be bred. He slams one last hard time and feels his knot start to form. Reaching down he squeezes it tight and floods Stiles with cum. He know the other wolf will definitely smell it on him. He hopes it won't cause his mate pain. But he had to do it. He couldn't resist his mate. He is sad that he doesn’t hear Stiles cum but knows he was saving that for his husband at home.  </p><p>With a quick claw cute to the underwear he had on he reaches the cloth ghrough the opening and wipes it between his mates perfect cheeks with alittle dip into the hole to collect some of his deposited cum. “Help you clean up.” He holds the cloth to his noise and almost goes weak at the smell. Dressing quickly before Stiles can come over and see him he makes it back upstairs and back to the table he had been at. Taking his phone out and playing with it he smirks and a completely wrecked looking Stiles comes back up and walks out the front door with a litlte smile sent his way. Derek marvels a bit at how happy and debuched his mate looks. In his wildest dreams he never thought Stiles would ever become this. He's so happy for his mate. </p><p>He goes home after a couple people recognize him and he thanks them for their support. He is getting ready for bed when he takes out the soil underwear. Putting it over his face he becomes so hard so fast it almost hurts. Reaching down and playing with himself he jumps at a video call from Jack. Adnwering it he knows the man can see everything he's doing. </p><p>“Now that's a good sight, pup.” His friend looks tired.</p><p>“Thanks, sir. How's your trip?” He know a client had flown him to meet up.</p><p>“Good. What has you in such a good mood? You look happy. The dinner with your ex go well? No broken bones?” He had talked with Jack after he got out of the hospital  to  pieced together the memory that Peter had given the man. He only remembered meeting Stiles and Stiles punching him a couple times. Later a stranger mugged him. He didn't remember taking his mate to a show and watching Derek in the pup play or the blowjob. “You said he was even bigger now. I bet he can pack a strong punch.”</p><p>Derek doesn't even tell him his mate had magically enhancing ruins tattoed on him. “No. He said he doesn't hate me anymore and I believe him. He's really in love with his husband. But they are open. And really kinky.”</p><p>“So basically perfect for you.” He can hear the judgment in Jack's tone. Jack had been his mentor into the kinky sex scene. He had thought Derek was in a loving but vanilla marriage with permission to play and find his kinky side. Derek had let him believe it. “The kid deserves to be happy. You fucked him over. A lot.”</p><p>“I know. I know. I like that he's happy.” he reaches down and keeps stroking his hard cock. “His husband was breeding a guy and wanted Stiles to get bred in the basement. I followed him in and gave him an anonymous load in one of the glory holes.”</p><p>“Fuck that's hot, but you have to be careful pup. You already look head over heels.” His voice is gentle but firm.</p><p>Derek had told him that he was never really over Stiles. Jack had tried for years to help but his wolf had settled on Stiles and he could love other guys or girls. But he always held something back since they weren't his mate. It drove most of them off. “I'm already fucked. He was perfect.”</p><p>He starts stroking faster and shoots all over. </p><p>“Looks like you are pup. Good luck. I have to go but I'll be back at the end of the week.” Jack ends the call and Derek looks down at his cock. It still smells like Stiles and he doesn't want to wash it yet. </p><p>Rolling around in his bed he starts to feel really at home as his den starts to smell and him and mate. Jack is right. He's fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles drove home as fast as was legal. He always got so desperate for his mates body and cock after he did anonymous play. Cody had even set up groups where he was blindfolded and never saw the guys til later when they watched the video together. Something about getting bred by someone secret made him crave his mates knot. </p><p>He busted through his front door and was swept up in the arms of his mate. He doesn't even see the mans face before he's turn and shoved against the wall and his husband has buried his face in Stiles neck sniffing the bite from their mating run. Stiles feels the growl from his mate cause a shudder all the way down his spine directly to his cock making him whine and push back on his mates body. His cock feels like a burning metal rod upon his back. “You smell like Hale. How much hugging do you let him do, baby? A wolf going for my mate, naughty.”</p><p>Cody's tone is playful through his shifted teeth. Stiles gasp as a hand come down hard on his ass. The jeans are down a second later. “I just hugged him goodbye.”</p><p>“Took a load did you?” Cody asks as he pulls the humans cheeks apart and Stiles feels his thumb slowly going around his rim. Gentle but pulling in all the right places. For all the sex they have with others no one in the world takes him apart so quickly or expertly as Cody. The guy from the glory hole had been good but Cody was better. </p><p>“Yeah. Some guy from the basement at the eagle.” He's having a hard time forming works. He practically cries when Cody shoves his face deep in between Stiles cheeks and swirls his tongue around his hole. “Glory hold. Fuck please. Didn't really see his face.”</p><p>He feels Cody laughter blow air across his wet hold. The sensation makes his eyes cross. “Don't want to upset you baby. But Hale pulled a switch on you. This cum. It taste like wolf and you smell marked by Hale. Sneaky wolf.”</p><p>His mates voice is full of amusement and he goes back to licking and slurping at Stiles' hole obliterating his ability to think clearly. He just starts to whimper. “Please. Mate. Please.”</p><p>Cody pulls away and Stiles feels him nibbling at the back of his neck while the tip of his cock is sitting on the rim of his hole. “Deep breath baby. You're gonna feel this.”</p><p>Stiles doesn't get a chance when Cody slams all the way in with one thrust. Stiles claws at the wall and moans so loudly the neighbors would be calling the cops if the condo wasn't soundproofed. The wet slap and deep grunts from his mate is all he can hear and the heat and pressure of his cock inside him is only all he can focus on. He thinks he might be moaning but he's not sure. Turning his head he is shocked by the sheer animal beauty of his mate. He's shifted his face with long sharp terrifying teeth but his hands are still human. </p><p>“Fuck. You feel so big. And deep.” He's found his words now. “Fuck me harder. Need your knot.”</p><p>“My fucking knot slut.” It's slurred from the teeth but Stiles can hear the affection in it. He wants to push back but Cod is holding him firmly in place. “I'll give it to you, baby.”</p><p>Cody starts pounding fast and hard. He is moaning and grunting now sounding more like an animal with every shove into his willing flesh. Only Cody can turn him into this wanton needing thing. Every thrust goes straight to his cock and he can feel his orgasm building. He is shaking and arching so his mate can go deeper when when the growling becomes constant. The knot is forming and pulling on his rim with push in and pull out. Cody slams one final time and his knot swells stretching Stiles to capacity. As his orgasm is hitting him Cody simultaneously wraps his hand around Stiles' cock preventing him from cumming and biting down on his mating mark forcing a primal scream out of him that builds but never releasing since he can't cum. </p><p>Stiles must black out for a few minutes since the next thing he can remember is feeling Cody's kisses along his back and shoulders saying sweet loving things.. Looking down he can see the bulge from all the cum flooding into him. He's also still rock hard. The knot is going a little soft, he must have been out of it for a while. Cody's knots usually like twenty to thirty minutes. Cody slides out to a wet pop sound and falls to his knees on the floor panting. Stiles whips around on unsteady legs and grabs Cody's hair to tilt his mates head back. Taking his precum weeping cock in his hand and with a few quick tugs is shooting ropes of cum across his mates face. The orgasm leaves him feeling wrecked. He falls into Cody's arms and they collapse to the floor. Cody pulls a blanket from their couch and wraps them up. He nods off laying on his mates chest. </p><p>When he wakes up he's on the couch and can hear Cody in the kitchen. “Hey baby.” He mumbles as he gets up and pulls his pants up. </p><p>“I ordered Thai from that place you like.” Cody walks in and hands him a glass of water.  Stiles wants to growl with pleasure. Cody's face is still marked by him.  The wolf smirks at Stiles attention. “I figured you'd want to stay home after your workout.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He says for the water and sweet consideration.  He stretches and winces at the wounds from the mating bite. “I feel very wobbly still but energized.”</p><p>Cody turns his head slightly and the smirk become a full blown smile. “It's healing quickly. Your ruins and all the werewolf cum must be working fast.”</p><p>“Did you really smell Derek's cum in me?” He makes a face at the raised eye brows of his wolf. </p><p>“Yup. Sneaky boy.” Cody doesn't sound upset at all and Stiles isn't really affected that much by it. Based on them liking sex so much and him loving groups of random guys. It's actually kind of a surprise that Derek and he haven't had a random meet up.</p><p>“You're right.” Cody is smirking again. Crap he said that out loud. “You must be tired still.”</p><p>He nods his head. “So you're really ok with this?”</p><p>“He's hardly the first random load of cum I've fucked deeper into you after a trip to a gloryhole.” Cody moves up and wraps his arms around him. Stiles feels his own smirk forming as he sees is own mark on Cody's neck still hasn't healed. The wolf must love seeing it everyday. “It'll hardly be the last either. I was blessed to find a mate who is as wonderfully piggish and depraved as I had ever hoped to find. I know that Derek never let you on to the secret that wolves are basically depraved perverts. But I’m thankful every single day that I get to have you as my mate. That I get to grow old with you. I'm sorry that you had to go through the pain with Derek but I love you as you are so wouldn't change a single thing about you. Even that Derek was your first love. I get to be your real grown up love. The last one.”</p><p>It fills Stiles' heart with emotion and he kisses Cody with all the love he can. They start to move to the couch when they are interrupted by the door buzzer. Laughing joyously into each others close faces. Cody goes to let the delivery person in and Stiles goes and grabs water for both of them from the kitchen. When goes and checks the guest room and finds a passed out Adam sleeping off the rough fucking Cody had given him. Stiles feels proud that he recovers faster from the rough stuff. Cody has the food on the coffee table and another episode of Schitt's Creek set up on the tv for them. They get in their spots and while eating just lets himself relax and enjoy the time with his mate. Feeling happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another update, from Derek's POV. Someone asked what Cody looks like and I don't want to do a detailed description yet, so he looks like Stephen Amell from Arrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was at a bathhouse for an open show. It was good for press. Advertise you would be at a local place online. The place paid you to show up. Fans show up to see you. His onlyfans and videos were bought more each time he did this. This being on all fours with a guy fucking his face and one behind him slamming a sizable cock into him over and over. The scents of the men are overwhelming and drive his wolf crazy wanting more, of all of it. “Fuck. The bitch is whining for it. Nice give it to him.”</p><p>A group of men have surrounded the table he's on and cheer on the two faceless men pounding into him from both ends.  They are the third or four pair. He honestly couldn't tell if they were younger or older. He just needed more. With every load fucked into his ass or swallowed down he felt better. The piece of cloth had stopped smelling like Stiles so his wolf was completely unsettled. He might not be getting his mate but each man made him feel a little better with every load fucking into him. The guys finish and another pair of guys take their places to a number of catcalls that go straight to his hard cock that leaks more precum under him. </p><p>He is lost in the sensations when he gets a whiff of a scent in the air that take his whole focus. Mate. Stiles was there. He wants to get up and follow the scent but the combination of the man behind him who is hitting all the right spots inside him and the words that float down a hall from Stiles' new wolf “I heard there was a super hot guy putting on a show in the far back. We've already gotten a couple loads. We should give a few. I love watching you breed random guys.”</p><p>Derek's hearing strains to hear his mates response. He's both terrified now that Stiles will see him like this and be reminded of Derek's betrayal and craving Stiles to join in. He wants to prove to his mate how good he can be for him. He thinks from what's he's learned from the new wolf that Stiles will be ok, Will be turned on by him like this. </p><p>“Yeah. The talk is he's a huge muscled bottom. I love mounting the big ones.” Stiles voice echos though the halls. Derek gets excited and clenches down on the cock inside him earning a 'fuck' and another load of cum. </p><p>The men cycle through and he's filled again with flesh. He loves every thrust and grunt from the men. He pants as they murmur filthy affectionate things as they fuck. He sinks deeper into the submission of it. He had taken years and some therapy of his own to realize that the change from beta to alpha to beta again had forced a greater need in him to submit to others. It made him feel more complete. The therapist has also berated him for not including his mate in the decisions. He had received very little sympathy when he complained about his mate being gone as his doctor agreed with Stiles and would have left as well. He was still working with the doctor to process all of his issues. It didn't excuse his actions but it gave reasons. </p><p>“Hey babe. The bottom. I think it's Hale. I can smell him and it's strong.” The new wolf's voice states. He starts to whine and hope that Stiles won't leave. “Yup. Just heard him whine. It's Hale. Do you still wanna fuck him?”</p><p>Derek wants Stiles to say yes. He wants his mate so much right now. “Well, yeah, fuck. I'm still horny and wanna fuck someone. I'm down if you are. And it might be nice. He rarely let me top when we were together. He said I wasn't that good.”</p><p>He can hear the new wolf's growl at those words. It had felt wonderful when Stiles fucked him but he had been so conflicted on being the stronger one he hadn't let Stiles make love to him how he wanted. He had messed up so much. He can feel it when Stiles and the wolf enter the room. The smell of his mate so close starts to affect him. He becomes needier as his wolf starts to scent the anxiety that Stiles is giving off. His mate is stressed. It's mixed with lust but Derek wants to wrap his arms around Stiles and keep him safe. </p><p>He glances over and looks at the pair. Stiles looks perfect. Up close you can see he extra muscle he has put on over the year and his shoulder are broader. He looks like he's settled into his man body. Derek doesn't want to think about the comparison, but he looks like his father a bit. He looks down and sees sizable outlines in their towels. Derek looks to his neck to see his mating bite and wants to howl. There is a bite but it's new and not his. Logically he knows that Cody had to bite Stiles but he went over Derek's erasing it. What really has him wanting to growl is that the wolf has a clear bite on his neck. Stiles never marked him. He never explained to Stiles how it would it would make him feel. Another terrible communication fail for him. The wolf is standing behind him with his arms around the human. They look good together. Derek admits if the wolf had met him he would be begging to get mounted or bending over the wolf and do the mounting. </p><p>Before he say anything to the two another round of guys move onto him and he's lost in the sensations for a few minutes. His wolf completely at peace showing off for it's mate. Showing how good he can be. Stiles scent relaxes and Derek can start to smell the precum from his mate. A sideways glance and he can see to two kissing and whispers the wolf knows Derek can hear. “Fuck baby, his hole just keep taking it. Is that how mine looks after a group, still tight and pink?”</p><p>Derek pushes back on the guy behind him as the words go to his cock and make him want it deeper. He wants his mate's cock. “Yours looks even better. I love how it milks the cum right out of my balls. Love it when I pull out and my cock is covered in all the cum from your slutty hole.”</p><p>His mate has a filthy beautiful mouth. The guys finish with Derek in grunts as he's fill again with cum. Derek looks around and most of the guys have finished either inside him or just cum onto the floor and left. It's just Stiles and Cody left. Derek is panting with anticipation. His mate has to make a snarky comment. “Our turn. I'll breed him first.”</p><p>Stiles moves behind him and he tries to follow so he can watch his beautiful mate but Stiles leans over and grabs the back of his hair and pulls back so he is starting directly at the wolf's cock. It's big. Same length as Derek's but might be thinker. Derek's wolf loves his mate taking control. Strong dangerous Stiles, killed to keep us safe. Derek wiggles his ass around the tip of Stile's cock. Derek's eyes cross as Stiles pushes into his with one slow thrust. “Fuck. He's still tight. So wet and hot.”</p><p>The slick wet slap of Stiles going in sounds like heaven to Derek. He is full of his mate and his wolf is howling inside him with joy. He arches his back so Stiles goes even deeper. “Shiiiit. That's right baby. Let me in deeper.” Slap! Stiles hand comes down on his ass hard. Derek senses blur for a minute. “You're neglecting my husband slut. Open that pretty mouth and let him him. He was just in me. You might even still taste me.”</p><p>He whimpers a “sorry sir” and opens his mouth as the wolf guides his cock inside. It does taste like Stiles. Derek starts bobing his head up and down the thick length. Making little gag noises as the wolf snaps his hips at the bottom of each thrust. Stiles' length is sawing against his rim. Going in gentle circles that feel like this cock is trying to spell something inside him. It makes Derek feel like a toy to be used and he loves it.  They go for a while and Derek skin shudders at every drop of Stiles sweat dripping onto him and marking him. The husbands push him down a little and leave over. He listens to them kiss and moan into each others mouths. It's obsene but perfect. “Your cock looks so good stretching him out. His mouth was made for cock.”</p><p>Derek is proud of how breathless he made the wolf. He actually moans in pleasure at Stiles words. “Fuck his hole feels just as good. If I know how good it felt full of cum I might have forgiven the slut sooner”</p><p>“Fucking breed the bitch baby. I wanna chance to get in there too.” The words spur Stiles on and Derek moans around the cock in his mouth as the thrusts get harder and deeper. Stiles grabs him roughly on his hip and shoulders to pull him back harder on his cock with each slam forward. Derek is in heaven. He felt like he was floating. </p><p>Stiles slams one final time deep. Derek feels his cock stretch a little bit more and flood his insides with cum. “Fucking breeding you.”</p><p>He wishes he could really be bred by his mate. Locked by a knot. He shakes himself out of that thought long enough to whine as Stiles pulls out and goes down a begins swirling his tongue around Derek's used hole. It's incredible. Derek melts a bit as Stiles kisses his way from Derek’s ass up his spine and arches up to kiss Cody. “You're turn baby. His hole is perfect.”</p><p>They move Derek like he's a doll until his hole is facing Cody. Stiles leans down and murmurs lowly in his ear. “You ready slut? You going to give your hole to my husband? Let him breed you too like you deserve?”</p><p>He nods and before he can take a deep breath the wolf has mounted and slam his thick cock in deep into his sore flesh. Even werewolf healing gets tired after hours of rough fucking. “Fuck baby. You were right. His hole is perfect.”</p><p>He starts to rock to the steady pounding from his mates husband. Stiles reaches and pulls his face up. “Clean me off, wolf. Get all the cum off my cock.”</p><p>He opens his mouth and quickly starts licking Stiles cock clean. The taste of his mate explodes in his mouth making him drool a little and whine for more. He's not sure he's even thinking anymore. Just floating deeper into the orders his mate is giving him. His senses ramped up in to overdrive every thrust feels like it's going deeper. Every dirty order making him feel happier and used by his mate. He sucks Stiles softening cock into his mouth and just holds it. Breathing in his mates scent and taste. His mate is back inside him where he belongs. </p><p>“Fuck, mate, Husband. This is so hot. I'm gonna knot him.” Cody is moaning. Derek wants his knot. He wants more come and he wants Stiles to stay longer. If the wolf knots him he'll be here longer. </p><p>“Wreck the sluts hole, baby. Give it to him.” His mate must want to be here longer as he cheers the wolf to knot him. </p><p>He can feel the base of the wolf's cock getting bigger and firmer. He isn't used to getting knotted. Ace had used toys that resembled it but the feeling of a hot hard knot forming felt completely different. He struggles a bit and Stiles moves to straddle his head with his muscular thighs. Shoving his head between his lets. “We can't have you getting away from it. You can open up and take it. It'll feel so good, Derek. You can handle it.”</p><p>He makes little grunts as the knot slides completely in and a torrent of cum starts to flood into him. He feels totally owned by his mate now. It starts to overwhelm him so he focus on the feel of his mates legs. He reaches and round and places his hands on the back of Stiles thighs just enjoying the feel of them. He enjoys the wet slide of his balls and softened cock on the back of his shoulders as he listens to his mate encouraging the wolf to keep cumming in him. “Fuck I can see where your knot is stretching him out, Mate. Keep breeding him. Give him what he needs.” Stiles hands are rubbing gently up and down his spike soothing him. </p><p>“Fucks he's milking my knot baby. Why don't you mark him even more, Mate.” The wolf says in between kisses. </p><p>Derek is confused until he feels it. A scalding stream of his mate's piss hits his back. He hears someone making high pitched keening sounds when realizes it's him. His mate never marked him like this before. The wolf knotted to him growls and pushes even deeper forcing Derek's orgasm to slam out of him making drench the table under him. He starts panting “mate, mate, mate” As his mind floats away all he can smell is mate and sex. All the noise sound like are echoing down a hall. Stiles and his new wolf kiss and pet each other and him. He only catches every few words “Good, pup, taking, slut.”</p><p>If he was a real wolf he would be on his back offering his mate his throat and stomach. The wolf pulls his slowly deflating knot out of him. He hears his own voice moaning but doesn't know he's doing it. He had been in subspace before when being a pup or boy for a daddy but between the wolf and his mate he is undone. He feels completely wrecked and safe. The pair leave him and he remains floating. He's not sure how much time goes by when the wolf notices him. “Shit, baby. I think he's under.”</p><p>“What?” His mate sounds concerned. His mate worries so much.</p><p>“Baby. He's in subspace.” The wolf sounds concered too now. “We didn't dominate him that much. He shouldn't be this bad.”</p><p>His mate is squating down to look him closely in the face. “Derek, are you in there? Can you hear me?”</p><p>He moves to bury his face in his mates neck. He's ass is still up on display. He can feel the cum leaking out of him. “Cody, his eyes are huge. They're dilated. He's high on this.”</p><p>The wolf takes a deep breath. “We can't leave him like this. I know he's a werewolf but he'll be open to anyone for a while.”</p><p>He feels Stiles shake his head. “You are too nice. But yeah, if anyone finds out we left someone in this type of headspace we'll look like assholes and no one will play with us again. Ok, Derek, where is your stuff?”</p><p>He doesn't want to respond but needs to make his mate happy. Pulling at the chain around his neck he gets the plastic band that has the keep to the locker he had gotten. Stiles helps and pulls it over his head. He walks with his mate and feels like a puppet as Stiles moves him to get him clothed. He follows them and watches as they get dressed. He is impressed at his mates body. He finds he likes the other wolfs body too. He still feels the stretch from the knot so he leans in and nuzzles the wolfs neck inhaling the combined scent of mate and wolf. He likes it. A lot. Stiles is clearly confused. “Holy shit. I've never seen him this bad. Not even when he was a pup getting double fucked.”</p><p>“They weren't wolves or his mate I guess.” The wolf is right. He hasn't feel this good in years. </p><p>They pull him out of the bathhouse when they are all dressed and Derek refuses to let go of Stiles hand. He's afraid he'll leave him there. They put him in the back of their car. It smells like Stiles. “Pup, what's your address?”</p><p>He gives it to them but still feels like it's all coming from down a long hall. “Hmm, that's fairly close to where we live. Porn must pay well.”</p><p>He huffs out in amusement and buries his face in the back of Stiles head trying to get close. “Boundaries sourwolf. Sit back. Why are you never this high acting after I fuck you.”</p><p>“Probably cause I have you all the time and he hasn't had you in years. He's also an omega who hasn't been around wolves in a while. He's responding like one trying to make us like him.” Derek likes the wolf. He's very smart. </p><p>He closes his eyes and they are at his place. They walk him up and use his keys to get  him in. “Someones here. I can smell and hear them.”</p><p>“Derek? Is that you?” Jack calls from his room. </p><p>Stiles must recognize his voice. “Fuck.” Raising his voice. “Yes and two guys who are dropping his high ass off.”</p><p>Jack walks in wearing just underwear and Derek takes a second to appreciate how furry and sexy the man looks with all the tattoos. His bulge is also mouthwatering. He wants to drop to his knees and service the man.<br/> “What's wrong with the boy? You ok, son?” Jack moves forward. Stiles heartbeat starts to go faster and Derek leans in not nuzzle his neck trying to comfort him. </p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I'm fine.” He mumbles into his mates neck. </p><p>“Of course” Stiles whispers. Raising his voice he sounds annoyed but smells like lust too. “He was in a gangbang at one of the bathhouses. We were his last pair. He went really subby and is still in a subspace. Bedroom?”</p><p>Jack clearly remembers the falsified memories of Stiles throwing a few punches and leaving last time they saw each other. Not the scene at the theatre were Derek did a public puppy scene after promising to stop. His mates annoyance is understandable. He motions to the hall. “One in the back. I'll cuddle him until he feels better.”</p><p>“Great.” His mate begins pulling him and he goes willingly with him down the hall. He has his own bedroom but daddy directed them to his so he shows Stiles the way. The room is messed up. It smells like sex so much he's sure Stiles can smell it. The bed is unmade and there is a sling in the corner. “Hmm, Cody and I have that same one for the guest bedroom.”</p><p>He wants to put his mate in the sling and please him but Stiles starts to take his cloths off and puts him to bed. His mate runs his hand through his hair making him moan a little. “Sleep tight, Derek.”</p><p>He wants to drift off to sleep but keeps focusing on Stiles as he moves around his apartment. </p><p>Jack is talking to the new wolf. “So did you man ever tell you how we met?'</p><p>“Yeah, that he hit you and then left.” He can hear the amusement in Cody's voice as he lies. </p><p>“Hell of a bunch on the kid. I couldn't eat right for a week after wards.” Jack isn't lying. He thinks Stiles broke his jaw. </p><p>“Well I did just find out you fucked my husband. I'm entirely surprised I didn't kill you. Was just out of shape and practice.” Stiles walks into the living room. He's not lying either. </p><p>“Well you definitely look in fitter shape now.” Jack is hitting on his mate. Stiles is just his type to make his daddy mood come out. Derek wonders what his mate looks like being mounted by a furry tattooed daddy. He'll have to see if Stiles will do it. </p><p>“Yeah, he trains with a bunch of hunters. Kinda scares the shit out of me. But they seem like ok guys.”<br/>The wolf tells Jack. His mate is a badass training with hunters. </p><p>He drifts off to the sound of the pair leaving and Jack coming and wrapping his arms around him. It wasn't his mates arms but it felt good to be held by daddy. </p><p>He wakes up to the feeling of his daddy's cock sliding in and out of him. “Fuck baby boy. Youre still wet from last night. Must have taken a gallon of cum.”</p><p>Jack bottoms out deep and Derek can feel the pulsing of another load into his hole. He loves waking up to a fresh load inside him. Jack pulls out and falls next to him. “Sounds like you had a good night, boy.”</p><p>He feels grounded like he hasn't in a while. Not floating away like like night. “I did. It was the best scene I've done in years. They wrecked me in all the right ways. Stiles' husband knotted me and Stiles marked me. I feel great, perfect even.”</p><p>“You are so fucked, pup.” Jack gets up. “That boy is not leaving his husband for you. One, the guys hotter then you. Two, they are stupid in love. I could tell that just from looking at them. Three, that boy will never trust you.”</p><p>He feels the pain of those words deep inside but from how good last night felt he can't stop. “He's my mate. I'll never be over him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>